Present voice assistants include Apple's Siri, Google's Google Now and Microsoft's Cortana. A first problem with such present systems do not allow a user to interact with the personal assistant conversationally as the user would with a human. A second problem with such present systems is that the user is too often not understood or misunderstood or the present systems defaults quickly to a web search. A third problem with such present systems is that they are not proactive in assisting their user. A fourth problem is that such present systems are limited in the applications they interact with, for example, such voice assistants may only interact with a limited number of applications. A fifth problem is that such present systems do not utilize the user's context. A sixth problem is that such present systems do not integrate with other voice assistants.